Pocket Monster Island
by SailorScropio
Summary: Rated PG for brief violence later on. Ash, Misty and Brock get stranded on an island, known only by Team Rocket. The Pokemon there are strong and not to mention evil. Will they get off alive?
1. How it All Began

A.N.- I got this idea after seeing Jurassic Park III.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or Jurassic Park in any way. Although I wish I did.  
  
Pocket Monster Island   
  
By Sailor Scorpio   
Chapter One- How it all Began  
  
It was a normal day for our heros, as they entered a new city. "Brock, what town is this?" asked Misty.  
  
"Olivine City. Ash, I know you would like to stop here since it has a gym." Brock stated.   
  
"Does the pamphlet say who the gym leader is or the gym's specialty?" asked Ash.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Jasmine and she specializes in steel type Pokemon. You better use Cyndaquil since steel types are weak against fire." Brock answered.   
  
"Well, let's get to the gym." Ash said eagerly.  
  
"Ash! It's late. Can't you battle Jasmine tomorrow?" Misty complained.  
  
"Fine, we can go to the Pokemon center." Ash said.  
  
The next day............  
  
"Well, here we are, Olivine City gym." stated Brock.  
  
They entered the gym but they could find anyone. Finally they found themselves in a dark room. Then they saw a dark figure. "Is that you, Jasmine?" Ash asked the figure. Lights lit up and the figure was girl a little older than Brock. Then Brock went into 'Pretty Girl Mode'. "Jasmine I challenge you to a battle." Ash eagerly said.  
  
"Okay two on two match. Do you have your Pokemon ready?"  
  
"Yes. Go, Cyndaquil."   
  
"Go, Magnemite." called Jasmine. "Well, a fire type. So predictable. Are you sure it's strong enough to handle my Pokemon?"   
  
"We'll just see! Cyndaquil, use your ember attack." Ash ordered.   
  
Magnemite was weakened but still standing. "Magnemite, use your sonicbeam." Jasmine commanded. Cyndaquil was just hurt a little bit.  
  
"Quick attack."   
  
Magnemite fainted right then. "Okay, you asked for it. Steelix, go!"   
  
"What's that?" Ash got out Dexter.  
  
"Steelix, the iron snake Pokemon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. Although weak against fire, Steelix is strong against most other types."  
  
"Ha! This should be easy." Ash said confidently.  
  
"Just remember that sometimes level takes over type." Jasmine said.   
  
"I'm not afraid. Cyndaquil, use your ember attack on this one."  
  
Steelix was hurt but still going. "Steelix, rock throw." Cyndaquil fainted.  
  
"Cyndaquil, return. Now what do I do?"  
  
"Steelix is a ground type too. Use Totodile." Brock said.  
  
"Right. Totodile, go. Use your water gun."  
  
Then Steelix fainted. "No, Steelix!"  
  
"Yes! I get another badge!"  
  
"Okay, you won the Mineral Badge."  
  
"Jasmine, do you know where the next gym is?"  
  
"Yes. It's in Cianwood City. But the only way to get is to rent a boat and paddle there. Oh and you should stop at those islands. People have been saying that have seen rare Pokemon there."   
  
"Great! Let's go!"Ash said. Not knowing this was only the beginning of the greatest adventure of his life.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
A.N.- That's it for now. I know it sounds nothing like Jurassic Park but it will in the next chapter.  
  



	2. How They Got Stranded

Chapter Two- How They got Stranded  
  
After renting a row boat, they rowed the boat until they saw an island. Brock looked at the map. "This island isn't on the map." He said.  
  
"So it must have extra-rare Pokemon on it. Let's go!" Ash suggested.  
  
"I don't know, Ash. It's probably not safe." Misty warned.  
  
But it was too late, they got caught in a whirlpool. About ten minutes later, they crashed onto the shore. A hole was created in the boat. "Oh great, now we're stranded."  
  
"We've been through this before on the island of the giant Pokemon. We'll just stay her awhile and figure something out." Brock suggested.  
  
"Okay. Now let's set up camp." Ash said.  
  
After setting up camp. Misty and Pikachu went to gather fruit. Brock went to get firewood. Then the set up the fire and cooked dinner.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
A.N. Next chapter will sound more like Jurassic Park. 


	3. Here Comes Team Rocket

Chapter 3- Here Comes Team Rocket  
  
A.N.- This starts off a day before the last chapter left off.  
  
"So the twerps are going to some islands using that rented boat." James pointed out.  
  
"We better follow them. James, go get Meowth, it's time to rent one of those boats." Jesse commanded  
  
Trying to keep their distance so Ash and the gang don't notice them. They also get caught in a whirlpool. But end up on the other side of the island.  
  
"Great, we lost da twerps." Meowth complained.  
  
"Well, we have no choice but to find them again." Jesse said. "Let's move out."  
  
In the middle of the island:  
  
"Let's hope Jesse and James don't get us arrested for this one." Cassidy said.  
  
"How can they? No one lives here." Butch pointed out.  
  
"I guess your right. At least the boss trusted us on this one, even though of our last two missions." Cassidy said.  
  
"Anyway this is the perfect plan. Training our Pokemon on a deserted island. No one to ruin our plans. No one to arrest us. Nothing can go wrong." Butch started an insane laugh.  
  
"That's disturbing, Butch." Cassidy said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Roar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was a huge Charizard. Larger than normal and one of Team Rocket's Pokemon.  
  
"Let's see how powerful that flamethrower got. Torch that tree." Cassidy commanded. The tree burnt to a crisp. "That was great. Well done. Now go off and practice some more." She commanded. Charizard flew off.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
A.N.- Now it's starting to sound like Jurassic Park. 


	4. The First Sighting

Chapter Four: The First Sighting  
  
A.N.- I know I haven't been writing in a long time. I just kept forgetting to continue. Now in the story it starts the day after Ash, Misty, and Brock got stranded.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were now next to the beach trying to fix their boat. Even Pikachu and Togepi were helping by handing wood to their trainers.   
  
After finishing their first attempt they went to test it. It was working fine until they were a little ways out in the water. A huge Gyarados popped out of the water and broke their boat. They all swam back to land except for Togepi who Misty was holding on to.  
  
Pikachu used a strong thunder attack on the Gyarados and it swam away.   
  
"That was the biggest Gyarados I ever seen!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
About an hour later Cassidy and Butch showed up. "You hurt our Gyarados! Now you'll pay!" Cassidy threatened.  
  
A.N.- Sorry to leave at the moment of suspense but I can't think of something for Butch and Cassidy to do. 


End file.
